1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for cloud-based data and/or applications recovery.
2. Related Art
A remote, online, or managed backup service, sometimes marketed as cloud backup, is a service that provides users with a system for the backup, storage, and recovery of computer files. Additionally, many services are also hosted in remote cloud systems. Online backup providers and hosts can provide these type of service to customers (e.g. end users, clients). Online backup providers can maintain and manage physical servers host a variety of applications like virtual machines (VM's), Microsoft Exchange Servers, Microsoft (MS) SQL servers, file servers etc. Customers have come to expect continuous application uptime. However, physical disasters can take a remote online service offline. For example, Disaster may not be confined to a physical server but the entire site hosting the physical servers may go down. Consequently, customers cannot access the applications/data if the physical servers meet with a disaster. The longer the application downtime, the larger the impact to the users/business. Accordingly, improvements in these services can enable online backup providers to provide various forms of continuous back up protection and/or restoration.